The well known Darlington-connected transistor pair is commonly used where a high current gain is desired. This transistor configuration is popular in both discrete and Integrated Circuit (IC) form in both PNP and NPN versions. One undesirable characteristic of the Darlington is the minimum output voltage under conditions of full conduction. This voltage drop is equal to V.sub.BE +V.sub.SAT and is typically 1 V at 300.degree. K. A single common emitter transistor does not have this limitation and can pull down to a minimum voltage of V.sub.SAT. Unfortunately, this single transistor stage has far less current gain than the Darlington. Some circuit requirements dictate the need for the Darlington's gain whereas other requirements dictate the low V.sub.SAT of the single common emitter stage. So far, no bipolar transistor stage exists that can satisfy both types of circuit needs simultaneously.